


Klance and The Mothman.....

by self_love_guru



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Mothman, They love each other, all fluff, established klance, he is important, i love my children, idk man they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_love_guru/pseuds/self_love_guru
Summary: Lance and Keith watch the Mothman Buzzfeed Unsolved video together.(I watched the video and then I wrote this in like seven minutes).





	Klance and The Mothman.....

Keith picked up the phone on the first ring knowing it was Lance without taking his eyes off the screen of his laptop.

"BABE DID YOU SEE?"

"mOTHMAN?"

"MOTHMAN!!! I'm coming over so we can watch it together."

"I'll prep snacks."

Lance hung up and Keith moved to the kitchen to grab popcorn, licorice and those coloured marshmellows that Lance loved. Shiro was at the table, thoroughly confused."

Keith explained without having to be asked.

"Buzzfeed Unsolved made a video about the Mothman so Lance is coming over so we can watch it."

Shiro nodded and went back to texting Matt with a smile on his face.

Keith heard a knock at the door about seven minutes after his and Lance's phone call. 

Lance let himself in, greeted Shiro and bounded up the stairs to Keith's room.

They hugged each other, which was hard due to Lance's heaving chest, Keith frowned slightly.

"Why are you so out of breath, and how did you get here so fast?"

Lance smiled sheepishly, "I sprinted the whole way here."

"You idiot," Keith was smiling.

They moved to Keith's bed, Lance grabbing at Keith's water bottle on his bedside table, and Keith setting up the video on his computer.

"This is gonna be so good!" Keith practically squealed.

Watching Buzzfeed Unsolved together was one of the boys' favourite pass times, and everyone who knew Keith knew that the Mothman had a special place in his heart.

Lance moved to snuggle into Keith's side, his chest still heaving a bit from his exersize.

They watched the video, Keith fangirling the whole time while Lance gorged himself on the junk food. After they finished, Keith browsed YouTube and finally the boys settled on watching repetitive vine compilations.

Eventually Lance fell asleep on Keith. He'd been tired for a while, school had been stressful recently and Keith was just happy that his boyfriend was actually gettign some rest.

He quickly texted Shiro to check if it was okay if Lance spent the night (Of course it was) and he shifted himself and Lance into a more comfortable position. 

Keith stayed awake for a while after, letting his mind drift. But his thoughts always came back to the beautiful Cuban boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this! I also post these and Voltron Preferences on Wattpad. Have a good life until I post again!!!!


End file.
